


Суд Осириса

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: В погоне за очередным артефактом Локи собирается попасть на суд Осириса. Тони, как легко догадаться, против этой затеи.





	Суд Осириса

— Стоп-стоп, погодите! Что тут происходит? Локи? — Тони перевёл взгляд с распростёртого на жертвенной плите молодого парня, по виду египтянина, на уже занёсшего изогнутый и неприятно поблескивающий нож жреца, затем обратно.

— Ох, Тони, как ты не вовремя… — разочарованно сказал лежащий парень. Голос тоже не был похож на Локи, но эти интонации Тони ни с чем бы не спутал. Да и потом, кто же ещё мог всё это устроить?

— По-моему, я как раз вовремя, чтобы узнать, какую авантюру ты затеял на сей раз, — выразительно кивнув на жреца, сказал Тони.

— Кто бы говорил, — проворчал «египтянин», отводя глаза. — Слушай, погоди полчасика, потом я тебе всё объясню, ладно? Бадру…

— Стой! — Тони ухватил снова занёсшего нож жреца за руку. — Не ладно!

— Ну не надо, Тони, пожалуйста, — попросил «египтянин». — Вся подготовка насмарку, ещё пара минут — и нам по-новой начинать!

— Ничего, начнёте, — упёрся Тони.

«Египтянин» долго смотрел на него в упор, затем вздохнул, поджав губы, закатил глаза и встал с плиты. Махнул рукой жрецу, мол, свободен, и направился к выходу из лаборатории, за неделю отсутствия Тони превратившейся в египетский храм, на ходу преображаясь.

На кухню вошёл уже Локи. Первым делом двинулся к холодильнику, соорудил себе впечатляющий сэндвич и заварил кружку крепкого сладкого чая.

— Трое суток постился, — пояснил он, вонзая зубы в сэндвич. — А тут ты…

— Не обязательно было совсем прерываться, — смутившись, буркнул Тони. — Объяснил бы, в чём дело, да и…

— Время ушло, — в два счёта расправившись с едой и откидываясь на спинку стула, пояснил Локи. — Жертвоприношение можно совершить только в новолуние, в полночь.

— Ты уверен? — вздёрнул бровь Тони.

— А что?

— ДЖАРВИС?

— Прошу прощения, сэр. Но данные о человеческих жертвоприношениях в древнеегипетской культуре не подтверждены достоверно. Поэтому я не располагаю данными о необходимых условиях.

— Кажется, тебя надули, — сочувственно вздохнул Тони. Но и, что скрывать, с облегчением. Ведь если Локи опирался на ложную информацию, он уже не вернётся к своей идее. — А что ты хотел получить таким… экзотическим способом?

— Я собираюсь попасть на суд Осириса, — таким тоном, словно говорил о субботней распродаже, ответил Локи.

— А… Зачем?

— Там фигурирует один очень занятный артефакт, перо богини Маат. Вот его я и планирую заполучить.

— Это… — Тони лихорадочно прокручивал в голове всё, что знал о Древнем Египте. — Это то, что взвешивают вместе с душой? Чтобы определить тяжесть грехов?

— Именно, — кивнул Локи. — Уникальная технология. Нам не помешает, согласен?

— Но на этот суд попадают лишь мёртвые!

— Мёртвые египтяне, ага. Как только я заполучу перо, я сброшу личину египтянина и окажется, что я не подлежу суду Осириса. А в Хельхейме у меня связи. Ты чего подумал? Ну что ты? Тони, я не собирался тебя бросать.

Локи вскочил со стула и порывисто обнял его. Тони вздохнул, шмыгнул носом и вцепился в рубашку на спине Локи. Да, он подумал то самое. И даже сейчас ему совершенно не нравилась эта идея. А если что-то пойдёт не так? Вдруг Локи, притворившись египтянином, не попадёт ни в Хельхейм, ни на суд Осириса? Просто исчезнет.

— Слушай, так это всё не нужно! — вдруг осенило Тони. — Вовсе не обязательно тебе умирать!

— Ты знаешь другой способ попасть на суд Осириса?

— Нет, но я знаю, где есть такая же технология в нашем мире, а не в загробном. В твоём родном мире, между прочим.

— Не обсуждается! — Локи резко разорвал объятия и отвернулся. Отошёл к окну.

— Но ведь я прав? В молоте Тора аналогичная технология. Он как-то распознаёт достойных. По сомнительным критериям, — поморщился Тони, — но всё же…

— Эту технологию мне не получить даже после смерти, — глухо сказал Локи, не оборачиваясь.

— Ну, не сгущай краски, — Тони подошёл, ткнулся носом между лопаток. — Я знаю, у тебя сложные отношения с отцом…

— И он никогда не поверит, что мне нужна эта технология для защиты Мидгарда.

— Тогда я постараюсь его убедить. Побуду твоим адвокатом. Знаешь, на суде полагается адвокат.

Локи развернулся к нему и внимательно взглянул в глаза.

— А если я не соглашусь, ты отправишься со мной в загробный мир. Ох, Тони…

Снова притянул к себе, поцеловал в висок.

— Так что?

— Ну конечно, я согласен, — улыбнулся Локи. — Давай попробуем уговорить Всеотца. Но не жди, что это будет намного легче, чем путешествие в загробный мир.


End file.
